deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Mahad
Major General Spencer Mahad was the commanding officer of the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces unit on Tau Volantis during the expedition in 2311. History Tau Volantis Mission General Mahad was sent by the Sovereign Colonies to oversee the secret project on Tau Volantis which they hoped to triangulate the source of the Marker signal, hoping that it's limitless energy could finally be harnessed by humanity, saving them from extinction. In a meeting, Mahad badgered the Admiral to abort the mission and head home so he could use his military force to assist in the war that was occurring back on Earth at the time. When he was told that the mission involved Markers, he was not convinced of its importance. Asked by Admiral Marjorie Graves, Dr. Earl Serrano gave Mahad a briefing informing him on the purpose of their mission to the ice planet. Graves was upset about having to double bunk half the officers on her ship so Mahad could house his freeloading 163rd. Graves said that they are rude and they did not do a single useful thing aboard her ship. Graves asked why they are wasting resources on this frivolous addition to the mission. Mahad told Graves that if it was bunk space that she was worried about, she would not have to worry for much longer. He was taking half of them down with him to the planet once they managed to get themselves dug in and they are his insurance that nothing was going to go wrong. It was not until the science teams began unearthing an Alien Machine and finding several strange lifeforms that are cryogenically frozen that his military outfit suddenly became one of great importance. During the expedition, Graves was exposed to the artifacts brought up from the planet and stored on the ships. Gradually, her mind succumbed to the effects of the Markers. She was sequestered to her quarters under quarantine. Mahad took command of the expedition. Mahad did not like Dr. Serrano and threatened him that he was playing a dangerous game after Graves was quarantined. Containment failure and quarantine On June 17, 2314, when the Necromorph outbreak across the colony became too much for Mahad and his military outfit to handle, the Sovereign Colonies Council issued a Scenario Five kill order for all of the personnel on Tau Volantis. He ordered his remaining military personnel via broadcast to commence with a colony wide 'quarantine' which included disabling all of the vehicles and ships in the colony and orbit, destroying all of the communications devices on the planet and in the orbiting vessels, destroying all of the data and files relating to the experiments and research that the science teams uncovered up to that point and finally murdering any remaining personnel as well as committing suicide following these completed tasks. When Mahad came to the armory to requisition all of the ammunition there for use in the kill order, PVT Caufman reported that the armory key was missing. This prompted Mahad to threaten him with a permanent assignment of peeling potatoes unless the key was found quickly. On June 18, 2314, once Mahad oversaw the final stage of the quarantine campaign, he encounterd Tim Caufman at the Research Compound Silo. Tim was returning from a mission, entrusted to him by Dr. Earl Serrano to retrieve a key that would be able to stop the Necromorph outbreak. Mahad, unaware of the device's ability still believed that the mission was a failure. The only remaining option left to preserve the Colonies was to kill everyone on the planet. He took the device before he shot him in the head and after erasing the data on the Codex, the general also killed himself with a single gunshot to the head after saluting the flag of the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces. Quotes * "Fine young soldiers, every one of them". '' * ''"Earl Serrano, always the optimist". * "We've lost control! And now for the love of Earth...and the Sovereign Colonies, we've got to do what's right". * "You love the Earth, son? Your mom and dad?" * "Oh good. I'm glad to hear that". Trivia * He is voiced by Keith Szarabajka, the same actor who voices Terrence Kyne in Dead Space. ** Coincidence or not, also, it's notable that Mahad's behavior to sacrifice himself and his comrades in order to stop the spreading of a necromorph outbreak is identical to Kyne's in Downfall. * Szarabajka's last name is misspelled as "Sarabatchka" in Dead Space 3's ending credits. * Mahad's RIG, like Caufman's, does not flatline after his death. * Mahad unwittingly doomed humanity by executing Caufman and purging the Codex. * When Isaac and Carver travel through the yard where Mahad killed himself, there are a pile of bodies near were he would have fallen after being shot. Presumably Mahad's body is among the pile, or he was turned into one of the necromorphs that roam the facility. Gallery General Mahad-DS3.jpg|Close up of Mahad's face DS3-intro.jpg|Mahad kills Caufman Spencer.jpg|Spencer Mahad Spencer mahad by luxox18-d6rdoqn.jpg|Spencer Mahad's render Notes Category:Villains Category:Deceased